briancoukisfandomcom-20200216-history
How Not To Be A Good Patient
How Not To Be A Good Patient is a Season 3 episode of Fred and the Nature Gang. K.C. twists his ankle during a race. Plot After the title card, Phil The Squirrel Reporter shows up and says "Welcome to the Nature Competition!" K.C. is sitting in the audience. Tanya walks by and asks why K.C. isn't racing. K.C. says he doesn't like racing, but eventually Tanya talks him into it. They go compete in the Hopping Race, but during the race Tanya trips and makes K.C. fall on the ground. K.C. screams and starts crying and screams "MY ANKLE!!!!!!!!" Then a random squirrel gives K.C. a wheelchair. Tanya feels bad about hurting K.C.'s ankle, so she makes him cookies. K.C. eats one, but it's very hot and steam comes out of K.C.'s ears. K.C. jumps out of his wheelchair and screams. Then his hurt ankle touches the ground and then K.C. screams again. Then he screams at Tanya. K.C. goes back into his wheelchair, and then Tanya walks away. Then, Fred comes over and asks K.C. how he's doing. K.C. says he's fine until "bad luck" Tanya comes back. Fred looks confused. Then K.C. explains that he thinks Tanya is going after his ankle. Fred says "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard". K.C. says it's true. Fred still doesn't believe him, and then K.C. looks behind him and screams. Tanya came back with a cake. K.C. says "No! Don't even think about putting that thing near me!" Tanya gives K.C. the cake anyway. Then Hal, Daisy, Squeaks, and Sir Higgins come over, too. Hal screams "BOO!" K.C. throws the cake into the sky, then it squashes on his head. Sir Higgins jumps up and lands on K.C.'s hurt ankle. K.C. screams again and jumps into the sky and lands back in his wheelchair. Then he screams "TANYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fred looks surprised, Daisy looks confused, and Squeaks looks worried. K.C. growls and then screams "Tanya! Why do you try to hurt my ankle! Do you hate ankles or something? GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!" Fred gasps. "K.C. don't you think you're being a little hard on Tanya?" asks Squeaks. K.C. screams again and says "What? What would YOU know about this? You're just a mouse!" Squeaks starts crying and then everyone else except Tanya and K.C. gasp. "K.C., what's gotten into you?" asks Hal. K.C. says "Wha... You... I....uh..." and then screams and goes away. Fred starts getting angry at K.C.. Tanya decides to chase K.C.. Every time she gets near him, he goes the other way. Then K.C. decides to go backwards. Everyone screams "NO!" K.C. says "What is wrong with you? I'm just trying to get away from Bad Luck Tanya!" Fred screams and cries.Daisy and Squeaks are mad. Sir Higgins just stares at K.C.. And Tanya starts crying. Then Fred tries to warn K.C. about a hill behind him, and then K.C. says "Ugh!" Then, he starts going downhill. Everyone goes and tries to save K.C.. K.C. keeps screaming until something stops him. K.C. looks behind him and sees Tanya. Then he screams and jumps out of his wheelchair again. When his ankle touches the ground, K.C. screams and jumps into the air and lands on the ground. "Well, I guess you win. I'm sorry for being hard on you," says K.C.. Phil comes out of nowhere and tells them that they can try again. Then, Fred and all his friends start walking back to the Nature Competition. Sir Higgins says "Do you want me to tell you a little secret?" Everyone says yes, and then Sir Higgins says he has a rotting carrot under Alice's bed. Everyone says "EW!" Category:Fred and the Nature Gang episodes